Awkward Kiss
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: It's the last day of school, so your suppose to do something fun! Ryoma just wants to go home to sleep but Eiji drags him to a park, bribing him with a Ponta. When Eiji kisses him, how will they ever face eachother? Sorry! Terrible summary! R&R!


**SesshoumaruXRin: Bwahahahahahahahhahahahahhaha!!!! Another story! lol well I am going ot make this a series of minishots...oneshots...series...yeah...lol...on with the oneshot! Series...thingys...**

**Ryoma: Just get on with it!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Okay, okay! Touchy...**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own PoT...lmao...lol**

**OoOoOoOo**

Ryoma yawned and got out of bed. It was a Saturday, thank god. His week at school was tiring, with all the tests. Today was the last day. The last day of school. He took a quick shower and pulled on his school uniform. He trodged downstairs, luckily to find a japanese breakfast. He inwardly smiled and sat down. Unfortunately, his baka oyaji walked in.

"Last day of school, huh? The perfect day to score a girl! At least, unless your Echizen Ryoma, who's gay." Ryoma glared at his oyaji.

"I'm not gay...Baka oyaji." He added the last part in a whisper, but of course, Echizen Nanjiroh heard it.

"What's that you say, punk!?" Rinko hushed her husband and sat down. Then, Nanako walked in, sleepy.

"Uncle, you sure are awake. Ryoma-san, can you pass the onigiri?" Ryoma passed it to her. "Arigatou." Ryoma gave a tiny nod and ate his onigiri. "So, Ryoma-san, today's the last day of school! What are you going to do after school?" Nanako smiled at him. He just blinked.

"Sleep." Nanako sweatdropped. He needed an imagination. "Why?" Nanako smiled.

"Because, your suppose to do something fun after the last day of school. It's said that it signifies the rest of the summer." Ryoma just kept on eating. Nanako sighed. They ate in silence. Well, except for his baka oyaji that kept rambling on about nonsense. He finished up his breakfast and set off for school. He didn't have tennis practice at all that day so he was thankful for that. He did have it tomorrow though...He got to his classroom and sat down at his desk. He hoped today would go by fast, so he could get home and sleep. He couldn't sleep last night for soem unknown reason.

Thankfully, it did. At last, the last school bell rang. He was happy, but hid it. He hurried to the entrance of the school, knowing if the Regulars or the trio saw him, they'd force him to do something. He gave a sigh, '_So far so good...'_ But of course, Eiji came running and glomped on him.

"O-CHI-BI! Where do you think your going? Nya! We have to do something today!!!" If it wasn't for Eiji constantly glomping on him, he'd have fallen over, face flat on the pavement.

"Kikumaru-sempai, _get off_." Eiji did get off but only to crowd in front of him.

"O'chibi! Why don't you call me Eiji-sempai? Call me Eiji-sempai! Eiji, Eiji, Eiji!!!!" Ryoma just started walking away, ignoring him. "O'chibi, matte!" Eiji caught up with his kouhai, only for Ryoma to pick up his pace. "O'chibi! Come on! Let's do something!"

"Iie." Was his only reply.

Eiji pouted. "Well, then let's take a walk through the park! I'll buy you a Ponta!!!" Ryoma cursed him. How dare he use his precious Ponta as a bargaining chip. Although he had been wanting a Ponta badly. He sighed.

"Fine." Eiji yipped.

"Yay!!! O-chibi! Come on, this way!" Eiji chatted on about what his plans were this summer and Ryoma barely listened. They finally reached the Ponta machine. "Grape, O'chibi?" Ryoma nodded and Eiji handed him the Grape Ponta. He sipped at it as they strolled through the park. Suprisingly, there weren't a lot of people. They were all doing something more exciting then playing in a park. "Hoi hoi! O'chibi! Did you know that what you do after the last day of school signifies the rest of the summer? You don't want your summer to be boring, do you, nya?" Ryoma just sipped at his Ponta.

"I don't believe in that." Ryoma continued to sip at his Ponta, savoring every taste. He didn't want to drink it too fast, or else he'd be stuck having to hear Eiji chat on and on without any Ponta to clear up some annoyance. Eiji just smiled.

Eiji looked around at their surroundings. It was so peaceful, but really quiet. There wasn't anyone in sight! "Mmm...It's so peaceful..." Ryoma was thankful for the moment of peace, for it had shut Eiji up. For the moment. "O'CHIBI! Let's go get burgers! I'll buy!"

"Yada." Was his reply. Eiji pouted. Ryoma glared at him, wanting to go home. Eiji pouted more, unconciously leaning in more. Ryoma was too dense to realize how close he was. But after a second or two more of pouting, Eiji realized it. He unconciously closed the gap that was there, pressing his lips against Ryoma's. Ryoma's eyes were wide-open, extremely shocked. Eiji realized what he was doing and pulled away, extremely red. Ryoma was still in shock.

"G-g...GOMENESAI!" Eiji shouted and ran off, faster than the speed of light, leaving Ryoma still shocked. _'Eiji-sempai...kissed me...'_ Ryoma actually had pink sprinkled across his cheeks and, confusedly, walked home.

**Eiji's POV**

_'I...I can't believe I just did that, nya!!!! KYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! What am I going to do!? How will I ever face O'chibi again!? Kyyaaa!!! Kami-sama, help me! I don't know what to do!'_ Eiji got a big headache as he though on his bed. He went in the bathroom and took some Ibuprofen. He sighed and started walking back to his room when he bumped into his sister. "Gomene." He half-heartedly said.

"Eiji? What's wrong? Must be something big to make you this upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Eiji supressed his blush and shook his head. "Well okay...but you know I'm here for you if you need me..." Eiji nodded and headed back to his room. He turned off the lights and plopped on his bed, looking out the window at the glowing stars and moon. _'Kami-sama...'_ Was his last thought before drifting off to a deep sleep.

**Ryoma's POV**

Ryoma sighed. His baka oyaji could be so annoying sometimes. He turned his light off and layed on his bed, petting Karupin. "Karupin...Eiji-sempai...kissed me...why...? Wait...did I just call him Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma sighed. He was seriously starting to get a headache...He looked out his window at the stars. _"Kami-sama..."_ He could have sworn he heard Eiji's voice. He sighed once again and decided to call it a night before he started thinking Karupin could talk. He drifted off into a sleep with Karupin next to him.

**The Next Morning: Practice**

Eiji cheered up, forgetting the previous days events. He chatted it up with Oishi, being his normal self, forgetting that there was something missing...Practice starts at 10 but everyone got there at 9:30 to talk about what they're going to do after practice.

"Eiji, where were you yesturday? We looked everywhere for you!" Oishi asked his doubles partner. Then it hit Eiji. The previous days' events came back to him and he instantly turned red.

"Ahhh...err...ano...N-nothing!! Nothing a-at all!!" Everyone's ears perked up as they heard his nervousness and stammering.

"Saa, saa. Sounds suspicious. Ah! There's Echizen!" Eiji's eyes were wide open and he was nervous to the bone. He should've skipped practice and took Tezuka-buchou's severe punishment. Ryoma walked up to them, avoiding Eiji. He did look at him once, only to blush and look away. The rest of the regulars blinked, wondering why Eiji hasn't glomped on his O'chibi yet. Heck, he hasn't even greeted him yet! But Fuji thought this was interesting. "Could Eiji had been with Echizen, and done something that would make both of them avoid eachother's gaze...?" Eiji looked away, far away so no one saw his blush. Ryoma just glared at Fuji, making Fuji correct.

"By Echizen's glare and Eiji's blushing face, I'd say I'm correct." Ryoma just glared more as Fuji smiled, innocently. Ryoma tried his hardest to supress the blush that was creeping up on his face as he remembered Eiji's kiss. "Saa, I wonder what it could be?" Before Fuji could torment the two more, Tezuka appeared.

"Minna. Get to the courts if you don't want laps." Everyone scrambled to the courts. "Practice matches." Fuji thought of this as a great opportunity. He walked over to Eiji.

"Eiji, I've got an idea. You and Oishi play Momo and Echizen. If you win, you don't have to tell me. If they win, you do have to tell me." Eiji gulped, but knew he had no choice. The next thing he knew he was playing Momo and Echizen, with Oishi by his side.

**"Game and match! Momoshiro-Echizen pair win!"**

Eiji sighed and after practice ended, he took a walk with Fuji. How he was going to say it, he didn't know. "So...out with it, Eiji."

"Ehhh...hai, Fujiko-chan. Well, ano...you see...ano...ehhhh...uhhhh..." Eiji gulped. He'd just have to say it. "I KISSED HIM!" Eiji shouted, thankfully no one important heard, but they did get weird stares. Fuji's eyes opened, a bit shocked, but that shock soon turned to interest.

"And...? What'd he do?" Eiji sighed. Fuji wants details.

"Well, he was shocked. I didn't give him any time to comprehend. I apologized and ran off..." Fuji nodded.

"Well. Your going to have to tell him the truth sometime." Fuji said. Eiji blinked. The truth? What truth? Eiji blushed a bright red. Oh yeah. The reason _behind_ the kiss.

"Hai hai, Fujiko-chan." Fuji covered Eiji's eyes. "Fujiko-chan!? What are you doing????" Fuji hushed Eiji and lead him somewhere. He took his hand off Eiji's eyes and pressed a doorbell. "Fuji?" Fuji smiled, devilishly and walked off. "Fujiko!?" Before Eiji had time to ask Fuji where he was, the door opened. Eiji gasped. He was at the Echizen household. And Ryoma answered the door.

"E-Eiji-sempai?" Eiji blinked. Did he just call him Eiji-sempai? Oh well. That didn't matter now.

"A-ano...O'chibi...c-could I t-talk to you for a s-sec? Let's take a w-walk..." Ryoma blinked and put on his shoes. They walked in silence for awhile until they were at the same park where the kiss was. They both looked at eachother, blushed, and looked away. "Ryoma..." Ryoma whipped his head in Eiji's direction. Did he just call him...? "I'm sorry that I kissed you yesturday...It's just...I...ano...I...l-l-like you...O'chibi..." Eiji blushed the deepest shade of red and turned his head away, avoiding Ryoma's gaze. Ryoma's eyes widened in suprise. He wasn't completely sure he heard his ears right, but his body reacted without his consent.

Ryoma turned Eiji's head his way, and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Now Eiji was shocked. He hadn't expected this reaction. After he got over his shock, he replied to his kiss. The kiss deepened and soon, they needed air. "Me too, sempai." Eiji smiled as he reached in for another kiss. Ryoma nibbled on Eiji's lower lip, wanting more. Soon they were full out french kissing, and Fuji got it all on tape.

"Saa, saa. This should come in handy in the future." Fuji smiled, sadisticly.

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill it so much it stinks? I hope not! lol, well this is a oneshot, but its a miniseries too! Much like Awin-Chan!!! I thank her because she gave me inspiration to write this! Whew! I wrote this all in one sitting! Well onegai review!**


End file.
